


Fethry's Cake

by AJtheBlueJay



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Bisexual Character, Body Worship, Breakfast, Clothing Porn, Consensual, Dry Humping, Erotica, Fluff, Foreplay, Grinding, Jock Straps, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Morning Routines, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24266236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJtheBlueJay/pseuds/AJtheBlueJay
Summary: Steelbeak admires Fethry's butt from afar, and up close.
Relationships: Fethry Duck/Steelbeak
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	Fethry's Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Another spur of the moment, couldn't rest until this was written idea here. I'm a fan of Steelbeak and Fethry and figured with a butt as nice as Fethry's, it deserved its own fic. Enjoy!

Any normal rooster would be crowing at the rising sun right about now, but Steelbeak was never one of those crazy, early-to-rise kind of birds. In fact, he was rising ever so slowly, just becoming aware of the bedroom around him and the blankets surrounding him in warmth. His arm reflexively reached over to his left side, but hell upon an empty space where a certain duck’s presence was supposed to be.

He turned his head, and indeed, he was alone in the bed. Yawning, he pushed himself up to a sitting position and ran a hand through his comb. The heaviness in his eyes was apparent, and the only thing that could cure it was a nice, hot cappuccino. And perhaps, the presence of his one and only.

He swung his legs over the side of the bed and rose up to his full height, stretching his arms high in the air. Releasing the stretch, he sighed and scratched his left pectoral, feeling the soft feathers over the firm muscle. Blinking, he wandered over to the mirror near the closet to gander at himself. Seeing his toned torso, burly arms, and shiny metal prosthetic, he allowed himself a moment of vanity. Completing it all was a tight brown jockstrap, covering just enough but allowing so much to the imagination. He cocked his hip and rested a hand on his feathered thigh.  _ Looking good, hunk, _ he thought and winked at the chicken reflected. Satisfied, he headed for the door and entered the hall.

Coming into the archway of the kitchen, he finally found who he was looking for. Fethry Duck was slaving over a hot stove, pan in front of him, piled plate of pancakes to his left on the counter. They steamed with a tempting aroma of chocolate and peanut butter, a deathly addictive combination. But that’s not what Steelbeak was currently focusing on. 

His eyes shifted lower, past Fethry’s trademark stocking cap and the red tank top he wore, and down to his rump. Since the day he first saw Fethry walking by, slight sway in his step accentuating his cute rear end, it had dominated Steelbeak’s thoughts. It was the perfect shape, pert but not ridiculous, juicy but not overflowing, accentuated but not distracting. He wasn’t what the kids would call “thicc,” but he made Steelbeak turn his head every time. 

And that cute tail crowning the whole effort. Steelbeak was addicted to it. He loved how soft and fluffy it felt in his hand, how it wagged when Fethry babbled about the sea, how it swayed when he hummed to an old shanty like he was now. It drove warmth to Steelbeak’s cheeks and belly. He’d had a few male flings here and there during his FOWL career in addition to the many female lovers he took to bed, but something about Fethry made him want that butt as well as everything else about him for life.

Once again, he was craving that delicious matter and he knew just how to get it. He crept into the kitchen, footsteps so soft, they rivaled a pin dropping. Certainly not audible over the sizzle of the pan. And Fethry was fully concentrated on his cooking, his back turned to Steelbeak, the prize in full view. Steelbeak stopped short of his dearest and contemplated briefly what he was about to do. As Black Heron reminded him all too often at FOWL, he didn’t often do much thinking, and neither did he on this occasion. He was confident all the stars would align to gift him with the perfect morning, no cappuccino needed.

He slid his arms over Fethry and hugged him from behind, crotch lining up perfectly with that tasty rump. Fethry jumped slightly, so Steelbeak stroked his chest to soothe him. “Did I scare ya, babe?” he whispered.

Fethry sighed and chuckled. “Nah, it’s okay, Beaky. I just didn’t expect you to be up this early.”

“I’m full o’ surprises, babe,” he said, pecking his love on the cheek. “By da way, them flapjacks smell delicious.”

“Thanks!” Fethry smiled in a way that instantly brightened the room. “I’ve just got a couple more to go, then we can eat.”

“Ya know what else is delicious?”

“Um...eggs? Bacon? All good accompaniments, absolutely.”

Steelbeak tightened his grip and pressed his crotch slightly into where he wanted it. “This butt o’ yours.”

Fethry gasped and Steelbeak felt him heat up in his arms. He had him right where he wanted him. “Ya like dat, doll?”

All Fethry could do was stammer as Steelbeak swayed with him from side-to-side.

“I tell ya, from the moment I saw dis adorable package you got back here, I couldn’t get enough. It’s all I think about. How a guy like you ended up wit’ a guy like me, I’ll never know. But I’ll thank ya every day.”

“Oh, Beaky…” breathed Fethry. The loving tone of his voice just added onto the carnal reaction in Steelbeak’s body, resulting in his crotch bulging against the stretchy jockstrap. He rolled his hips against Fethry’s rear to add some much-needed friction, and the duck gave an approving moan. His tail wagged against the touch, which fueled Steelbeak’s emerging cockhood. He nuzzled his beak into Fethry’s shoulder as he ground against what he craved slowly, deliberately,

“That feels...good,” Fethry spoke, craning his head against Steelbeak’s chest, and grinding along with Steelbeak’s rhythm.

“So tasty...perfect. What I’d give to make dat ass mine.” Steelbeak kissed Fethry’s neck and humped deeper into him, eliciting hungry moans from his lover. He could feel his cock twitching inside his tented jockstrap, pre-cum pooling in a wet spot at the peak. The friction of his cock against the fabric against Fethry’s feathers was something he wanted to have all of the time, and he was thankful that Fethry allowed this to him, in addition to the redemption he never would’ve gotten to have at FOWL. This was truly the beginning of the rest of his life and he would be sure not to squander it.

He reached over and switched off the stove, still humping into Fehtry’s rear. “Let’s take this ta bed. Whaddaya say, doll?”

Fethry grunted before saying, “Wh-what about breakfast?”

“It’ll be there when we’re done.” Stepping back from his plunder for a moment, he lifted Fethry up bridal-style. Here he got a good view of his flushed face and equally desperate erection. Steelbeak smirked slyly and Fehtyr practically swooned in his arms.

Yup, these two were about to share the perfect morning together.


End file.
